Symbiosis
by londoning
Summary: Das Wort "Symbiose" setzt man zusammen aus den griechischen Wörtern für "zusammen" und "Leben" - zusammenLeben. Ihre extremste Form ist die Eusymbiose: ohne den Partner ist ein Leben nicht mehr möglich. Auftritt: Sherlock Holmes und John Watson.
1. Focus

**Focus**

Nur wenige Städte können, egal zu welcher Jahres- oder Tageszeit, eine so kontinuierliche Faszination ausstrahlen, wie es die britische Hauptstadt kann. In jedem Stadtteil gibt es mindestens eine Straßenecke, ein altes Haus oder eine zu hohe Mauer, die ihr etwas anziehend geheimnisvolles verleiht. Der Lärm des Verkehrs und der umher eilenden Leute, die selbst nachts nie ganz nachlassen, hallen von Haus zu Haus bis sie eine ganze Straße erfüllen, Kreuzungen überwinden und fast noch einen Kilometer weiter, in die Wohnungen unbeteiligter Menschen dringen.

Das Einzige, was in diesem Moment an die Ohren John Watsons drang, war sein eigener Atem, als er den Blick stur auf den großen Rücken von Sherlock Holmes ausgerichtet hielt, der vor ihm rannte, die Straßenkarte des Viertels vor sich hinmurmelnd.

John hatte sich nach den zahlreichen Verfolgungsjagden durch Londons Straßen, die er seit seiner Zeit mit Sherlock bereits erlebt hatte, angewöhnt, nicht mehr auf die Umgebung zu achten. Er musste feststellen, dass ihn das stark verlangsamt hatte und ihn nicht nur einmal ein Krimineller, wahlweise auch ein Polizist am Ärmel zu fassen bekam, während sein Partner wie auf Autopilot gestellt, nur auf sein mentales Navigationssystem ausgerichtet, weitergelaufen war.

Inzwischen verstand er, dass es das beste war, auf Sherlocks Orientierung zu vertrauen, und nicht nach jeder Straßenbiegung oder einem im Weg stehenden Busch Ausschau zu halten. Denn sobald er gesehen hatte, dass ihnen so ein Hindernis bevorstand, Sherlock aber unbeirrt mit gleichem Tempo weiterlief, versuchte er stets, seinen Partner zu warnen und dabei seine eigene Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, um nicht auf ihn aufzulaufen.

Mittlerweile hatte er verstanden, dass Sherlock erst Sekundenbruchteile vor einem Hindernis abbremste, vermutlich um seinen Verfolgern denselben irritierenden Gedanken auszusetzen, die John bis dahin in den Sinn kamen. John konzentrierte sich nun ausschließlich auf die minimalen Veränderungen in Sherlocks Art und Weise zu laufen. Wie er kurz vor einem Zaun das Gewicht so sehr auf ein Bein verlagerte, dass der Rest des Körpers bereits wirkte, als würde er in der Luft schweben. Oder beim Rechtsabbiegen, wenn sein rechter Arm nur ein wenig in die angestrebte Richtung schwang. So als wäre dieser Arm für einen kurzen Augenblick vom Rumpf abgetrennt und schon um die Häuserecke in der Zukunft, auf den Rest des Körpers, der noch in der Gegenwart verweilte, wartend.

Gerade waren sie sehr schnell um zwei Abbiegungen gerannt, so dass ihr Verfolger sie nicht im Sichtfeld hatte. Auf der neuen Straße angekommen, stürzten sie sich, wie John erst beim Eintreten bemerkte, in einen großen Supermarkt. Sie gingen schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge, weit genug weg vom Eingang, aber so dicht, dass sie durch das Fenster die Straße beobachten konnten. Erst jetzt, als sie stehen geblieben waren und er den starren Blick von Sherlock ließ, bemerkte John, wie die Menschen im Supermarkt sie anstarrten, als wären sie zwei entlassene Häftlinge auf der Flucht. John lächelte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und griff sich mit einem langen Schnauben in die Seiten.

Von den Menschen im Geschäft unbeirrt, sagte Sherlock, ebenfalls außer Atem: „Slaney ist jetzt vorbeigelaufen. Aber er ist nicht dumm, er wird spätestens in zwanzig Minuten wissen, dass er uns bei dieser Straßenbiegung verloren hat und dann hier nachsehen."

„Also sollten wir ihn ein paar Minuten weiterlaufen lassen und dann ein Taxi nehmen?" schlug John vor.

„Gebe ihm zehn Minuten, dann sollte der Laden außer Sichtweite sein. Ich halte weiterhin Ausschau, ob er nicht doch cleverer ist als gedacht, und schon früher hierher zurückkehrt. Du solltest zwei Reihen weitergehen."

„Soll ich von dort aus den Personaleingang beobachten?"

„Unwahrscheinlich, dass er von dort kommt. Er hat keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ohne Umwege, durch den Vordereingang," murmelte er, wieder einmal mehr zu sich selbst als zu John. „Nein, ich meine, zwei Reihen weiter gibt es Brot."

„Was?"

„Wir brauchen Brot, John."

Es war wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf.

„Beeil' dich, jetzt haben wir nur noch 8 Minuten," sagte Sherlock, den Blick immer noch auf das große Fenster gerichtet.

John drehte sich um, ging zwei Gänge zurück und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen einen Einkaufskorb. Kaffee und Milch zu holen, sollte er auch noch schaffen.

* * *

**Author's note:** Und das ist erst der Anfang (sorry, dass das wie eine Drohung klingt...). Es sollen noch einige Kapitel folgen, die Sherlocks und Johns Alltag zeigen und beweisen sollen, dass sich die beiden mitten im biologischen Prozess der Symbiose befinden. Macht euch nicht's vor Jungs, man sieht es euch an.


	2. Superior

**Superior**

Schon sehr früh, genauer gesagt als sechsjähriger Naseweis, erkannte Sherlock Holmes, dass er etwas scharfsinniger war, als die meisten Menschen. Ständig stellte er Fragen, war neugieriger, als es ihm gut tat und entnervte seine Eltern unaufhörlich – was sie ihm auch ohne zu zögern sagten. Als Sherlock Holmes erkannte, dass er etwas scharfsinniger war, als die meisten Menschen, verstand er, dass er anstrengender war, als die meisten Menschen.

Irgendwann ging ihm ein Licht auf: seine Eltern waren zwar äußerst gereizt – daran bestand kein Zweifel - , weil er so penetrant war, doch waren sie bei den meisten seiner Fragen mindestens genauso ahnungslos. Niemand vermochte seinen Wissensdurst zu stillen, noch weniger zu verstehen, einzig und allein sein Bruder Mycroft half ihm seine Neugier zu befriedigen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Sherlock aufhörte, überhaupt noch ein Wort an seine Eltern zu richten. Oft wenn seine Mutter Parties gab, auf denen sich sein Vater besinnunglos trank und im Dunst von Zigarrren verloren ging und seine Mutter kokettierte wie ein Pfau und lachte wie eine Hyäne, konnte er nicht anders, als sie austiefstem Herzen zu verabscheuen. Dieses Verhalten war für Sherlock vollkommen unverständlich. Warum konnten sie sich nicht mit nützlicheren Dingen beschäftigen? Mycrofts einzige Antwort war: „Sie sind anders als du. Und du anders als sie. Ich weiß, sie verstehen dich nicht immer. Aber versuche, sie zu verstehen."

Nonsens.

Und so begab es sich, dass Sherlock Holmes verstand, was Überlegenheit bedeutete. Seine Eltern hatten ihrem Sohn gezeigt, was es bedeutet, sich (sozial) überlegen zu fühlen. Überlegen gegenüber dem Dienstmädchen, gegenüber dem Bäcker, gegenüber den Kindern mit den Mittelklasse-Eltern. Dass _sie_ jemals Gegenüber dieses Gefühls sein würden, hätten sie sich wohl nie erträumen lassen. Nicht, dass es sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch wirklich interessiert hätte, um ehrlich zu sein.

Nichtsdestotrotz oder gerade weil er seinen Eltern partout nicht gehorchen wollte, versuchte er sich in der Schule mit Anderen, mit Mittelmäßigen anzufreunden. Doch anders als Mycroft, der es verstand sich bei den nützlichen Leuten einzuschmeicheln und sich dort sozial zu geben, wo es nötig war, machte Sherlock keinen Hehl daraus, Fähigkeiten zu haben, die die Fähigkeiten aller anderen überstiegen. Er versuchte wirklich, sie zu verstehen und mit ihnen auszukommen. Allerdings endete das meist in einer Prügelei, die ihrerseits von einem wütenden Mycroft beendet werden musste.

Sherlock sah sich. Er sah sich selbst durch die Augen der Menschen, die ihn betrachteten. Und er befand, dass er sonderbar war. Irgendwann gab er auf, andere beeindrucken zu wollen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es völlig in Ordnung wäre, eine Sonderstellung inne zu haben. Ihn scherte es nicht mehr, ob seine Intelligenz und Arroganz und Überlegenheit auf Widerwillen und Gegenwehr stießen. Gleichzeitig scherte es ihn nicht mehr, dass diese, seine herausragendsten Eigenschaften unvermeidlich mit Einsamkeit gepaart waren.

Es war ihm, als stünde ihm die ganze Welt offen und doch gab es niemanden, der ihm die Stirn bieten konnte, außer Mycroft. Doch wie es schien, verlor Mycroft irgendwann das Interesse an seinem Bruder. Und Sherlock war niemand, der einem anderen hinterherlief.

Im Laufe der Jahre machte Sherlock immer wieder Bekanntschaften:Victor, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Stamford. Einige waren ihm nützlich, er sah sie regelmäßig, sprach mit ihnen – naja, sprach mit sich selbst, ob sie nun anwesend waren oder nicht. Es waren Bekanntschaften, die man im Falle von Sherlock Holmes als das nähstgelegene zu Freundschaft bezeichnen kann. Er beachtete sie selten, ließ sie oft im unklaren, verspottete und beleidigte sie. Er war ihnen überlegen; er wusste es, sie wussten es und das gehörte dazu. Mehr menschlichen Kontakt hielt Sherlock für unnötig.

Dann lernte er John Watson kennen. Den gewöhnlichen, in beigen Wollpullovern verschwindenden John Watson. Sherlock begann mit John zu leben. Dieses Zusammentreffen änderte nichts an seiner Haltung, er respektierte die Einfachgestrickten nicht plötzlich oder verkniff sich seine spöttischen Kommentare. Nein, in regelmäßigen Abständen erinnerte er John daran, dass er ein Idiot wäre, dass er nur sehen und nicht observieren, manchmal, dem Anschein nach nicht einmal sehen würde, so blind wie er für das Offensichtliche war.

Doch John brachte es fertig, etwas in Bewegung zu bringen, etwas innerhalb von Sherlock. Sentimentale Menschen würden jetzt sagen, es wäre sein Herz. Mit jedem weiteren Tag, den die beiden zusammen verbrachten, machte ihm John durch sein gewöhnliches, in beigen Wollpullovern verschwindendes Verhalten klar, dass es für Sherlock vollkommen okay war, seine Sonderstellung einzunehmen. Und er war tatsächlich der erste in Sherlocks Leben, der nicht versuchte, es ihm auszutreiben, ihn zwang, es zu unterdrücken oder ihn deswegen fallen ließ. Er gab ihm das Gefühl, dass es nichts ausmachte, wenn seine Augen mehr sahen und sein Gehirn schneller lief als es bei den meisten Menschen der Fall war. Und vor allem, dass Sherlock nicht müde wurde, dies immer wieder mit einer arroganten Scharfzüngigkeit zu beweisen. Doch auch das war okay.

John lobte ihn ohne müde zu werden und war unverhohlen begeistert von Sherlocks Leistungen. Er nahm die bizarren Dinge hin, die Sherlock dachte, sagte und machte. Und ohne zu zögern, lief er mit ihm jedem Verbrechen hinterher und in jedes Verderben hinein.

Sherlock brauchte eigentlich niemanden, der ihn lobte und ihn mit bewundernden Augen ansah. Er wusste, dass er herausragend war in dem, was er tat. Es war nicht nötig, dass jemand seinen Launen stand hielt, denn er selbst konnte sie (meistens) ganz gut aushalten. Nein, es war auch niemand vonnöten, der mit ihm Verbrecher jagte. Er hatte oft genug bewiesen, dass er allein zu meisterhaften Schlussfolgerungen kam und dass er seine Fälle auch ohne John lösen könnte – er war ihm überlegen, immer einen (ach, was: unzählige) Schritte voraus.

Er wusste das alles sehr gut. Doch – und das würde Sherlock Holmes niemals zugeben, vermutlich erst wenn er selbst bestätigen kann, dass er tatsächlich ein Herz besitzt – es war großartig, John bei sich zu haben; Sherlock hatte einen Freund, ganz sicher das erste Mal in seinem Leben. John Watson brachte es viel zu oft fertig, dass Sherlock vergaß, dass er eigentlich sonderbar und war – durch die Augen von John Watson wirkte er nur noch besonders. Nein, John war ihm nicht überlegen, und er ließ Sherlock nie ganz vergessen etwas anders zu sein als andere. Intelligenz und Arroganz blieben immer ein Großteil seiner Persönlichkeit. Aber John schaffte es, dass sich Sherlock von einem Teil seines Charakters verabschieden konnte, von dem er gedacht hatte, nie loslassen zu dürfen – von der Einsamkeit.

* * *

**Author's note:** Falls ihr euch über den Namen gewundert habt, in meinem Kopf gab es auch für unseren Sherlock einen Victor Trevor zu Unizeiten, so wie bei Doyle :3


End file.
